


Maybe It's Better This Way

by AmeInTheRain



Category: Original Work, Wellspring (Podcast), literally my own podcast im writing
Genre: F/F, OCs - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, ame writing dumb stuff from her own podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeInTheRain/pseuds/AmeInTheRain
Summary: Ártemis left without a trace and left only a singular thing behind.





	Maybe It's Better This Way

**Author's Note:**

> ayo, enjoy a little ficlet i made because i have total writer's block.  
> warnings: mentions of character death and that's all i could think of

It was like nothing else.  
Just Astrid Douglas and Ártemis.  
Just Astrid Douglas and Edith Falkner.  
The two just held each other until someone fell asleep. It was all she wanted.  
All Astrid wanted was to finally see Edith’s face again.  
And she did.   
Only Edith was dead.  
And then cloned into Ártemis.  
It was certainly not your typical love story. But neither were they.  
Edith, Ártemis now, deserved far more than Astrid. She deserved far more.  
Ártemis held Astrid until she dozed off. Her pointed teeth visible as she breathed.  
Melanie Athens was dead. Her daughter, Eleanor, wasn’t. Eleanor was sent somewhere far, far away.  
No more harm would come to them.  
It still wasn’t enough. Ártemis, despite wanting to spend every waking moment with her lover, needed to escape somewhere, somewhere for who knows how long.  
In the wee hours of the morning, Ártemis got out of bed, packed her bag, and left, leaving only one singular thing behind.  
A note.  
And maybe it was better that way.  
Astrid awoke to an empty bed and the faint smell of pine.  
And she had longed for it ever since.


End file.
